Y¿Qué te regalo para tu cumpleaños?
by Anniih
Summary: Le era difícil pensar en un buen regalo para su daddy, sin ser repetido. ¿Pero era tan importante un regalo? ¿A Alfred le importaba más regalos que la presencia de su familia? Alfred las cagó al decir que sí, entre más invitados, más regalos tendría. "Imbécil", Arthur lo trató de imbécil. *USAxUK; Islas Vírgenes*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz. Islas Vírgenes © Anniih.

**Advertencia: **No es fácil hacer regalos para alguien que llevas viviendo con él más de cien años.

**Pareja: **USAxUK...o algo parecido, okey sí. Es la familia ¿no?

**N/A: **Me colapso de más exámenes, voy a morir. Espero que nunca les toque aprenderce con definiciones, grados, país de origen de 2353 mil licores. Y tengo que usar lentes para leer.

.

* * *

**Y...¿Qué te regalo para tu cumpleaños?  
**

Amalia ladeó la cabeza de izquierda a derecha frente a su diseño de muñequito parecido a Alfred, no estaba muy segura de su ingenio para regalárselo, lo sentía muy pobre, diciendo _"Ten, aquí está tu regalo". _Quizás para el estadounidense le parecería bonito y tierno, pero para ella no. También debía sentirse a gusta con su obsequio, además formaba parte de la familia después de todo. No quería ver a su tutor decepcionado de su hija. No quería que otros tuvieran mejores regalos que el de ella.

Cogió el muñequito de género, echo a telas y algodón sintético, botones azules aparentando ser los ojos y una sonrisa alargada bastante animada. Todo parecía ir bien a la vista. Hizo una mueca y lo regresó sobre el mueble donde pensaba en que dar de regalo, sentada en la silla, el cual giraba, a ver si se le ocurría algo mejor.

Suspiró. Se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó para adelante.

―Soy un desastre ―ni siquiera su iguana le daba alguna idea, una señal o algo―. No tengo ideas...ni una galleta le puedo regalar, y está repetido.

― ¿Qué sucede _darling_? ―Inglaterra la había visto desde el pasillo, tenía la puerta abierta de la habitación por lo que no pudo contenerse en espiar al escucharla. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama frente a la silla donde ella yacía.

La isleña dio media vuelta sobre el asiento, mirando directamente al inglés.

― ¿Cómo le hace para darle un regalo diferente a _daddy_ en sus cumpleaños? ―preguntó.

―Eh...bueno... ―esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, haciendo regresión de cada término de los cumpleaños de Estados Unidos. No cambiaba mucho los regalos que le daba, nada le cambiaba. Sí, después de sus cumpleaños le daba el suyo, en privado, y no quería decirle a Amalia. Se sonrojó un poco soltando una risa forzada entregando simpatía, debía cambiar el tema― ¿Por qué? ¿No sabes que darle? ―preguntó enseguida. La chica negó con la cabeza― ¿Qué tal un peluche?

―Le regalé cuatro peluches, no quiero nada repetido ―obviamente esa era la idea, nada repetido y que no sea calcetines como en el día del padre―. Algo ingenioso.

―Una casita de palos de helado. ―Arthur quería ayudar, animado.

―Repetido. ―dijo cerrando los ojos.

―Un helado.

―También.

―Uhmm... Ah-

―También ―le interrumpió sin haberlo escuchado, de todas formas apostaba que sería un regalo repetido, como una corbata con audífonos―. Dijo que hará una gran fiesta, como siempre lo suele hacer. Todo el mundo invitado, y su propia hija no es capaz de darle un regalo ―exhaló cansada, estrezada, su cabeza le comenzaba a doler―. Todos pensaran mal de mí, que soy una niña mal agradecida con él... Pensándolo bien, eso es cierto.

El país británico entrecerró la vista, pensando en decir más objetos para obsequiar a su pareja norteamericana, que de seguro debía estar repetida. Unas pantuflas, un pijama de osito, un perfume, una crema, ropa interior, pantalón ajustable talla estandar...todo se encontraba usado.

Islas Vírgenes tenía razón, era complicado hayar un regalo ingenioso sin ser repetido. Quizás una faja sería una buena idea, aunque...Estados Unidos se sentiría pésimo, insultado por su contextura de "huesos gruesos". No obstante en este último tiempo no estaba tan gordo, sus dulces dietéticos hacían efectos, hasta le dio escondidamente unos laxantes. Para el próximo cumpleaños le daría otras cosas para comer, galletas de avena... o algo así.

Se detuvo. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron con la comida. El mejor regalo que podría aceptar Alfred todo entusiasmado es la comida.

― ¿Podrías responder a mi siguiente pregunta? ―Arthur habló luego del silencio, donde la trigueña jugaba con la silla. Ella acertó con la cabeza― ¿En qué eres buena?

―Eh ―pestañeó, frunció el ceño sin entender, alzó una ceja, se enderezó en el asiento y levantó los brazos con energía―... ¡En querer a _mum_!

―Sí, eso lo sé, pero aparte de eso. ―se sintió alagado, tanto que el ego le subió y una sonrisa encurvada le nació.

Bien, entonces aparte de quererlo, había otra cosa más en que era buena.

― ¿Cocinar? ―fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

―Sí ―surcó los labios―. No les has preparado nada que contenga frutas.

―_But my_ _daddy_ no le gustará eso...correrá a las tortas y a las hamburguesas. ―iba desanimándose poniendo los pies sobre la tierra. Realidad, cruda realidad de su tutor menor.

―En muchos de sus cumpleaños anteriores le regalo dulces dietéticos que no sean amargos, algunos con endulzantes, así lo engaño y no engorda. ―le guiñó un ojo en subirle el semblante, asombrándola con ese ingenio de engaño.

―Wow ―jamás se lo imaginó, si él podía hacerlo, ella también. Se cruzó de brazos―. Muchas frutas...con colores, crema... ¡Ya sé! ―tenía la preparación correcta para regalarle a Estados Unidos, por lo que saltó de la silla hacia el británico, dándole un fuerte abrazo― ¡_Merci_, te quiero _mum_! ―y salió de la habitación para dar inicio a la idea.

La nación europea no pudo contener las ganas de sonreír al verla tan alegre, no como estaba en la costura del muñequito de Alfred. Lo tomó. No era la gran cosa, ciertos errores con los hilos. Quizás la virgenensa no heredó su maestría con el bordado. Liberó una risilla, ese pequeñito en forma de Alfred tenía algo adorable, se lo dejaría para él y lo arreglaría. Lo guardó en su bolsillo. Total, Amalia no se acordará de su existencia.

Se dirigió a la cocina a ver lo que hacía. Sus verdes se abrieron sorprendidos por la gran rápidez de la menor en moverse de aquí para allá, eso le preocupaba, podía haber un accidente con el fuego. Se quedaría ahí hasta que terminara, tres horas más o menos.

La preparación se debía dejar dentro del refrigerador hasta mañana, cuatro de julio.

* * *

― ¡Es hora de irnos Amalia! ―Arthur subió la voz arreglándose la corbata frente a la puerta de salida de la casa. Ya estaban alistados para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños del estadounidense, donde todo el mundo sabía que se celebraba en esta fecha.

― ¡Voy! ―la de orbes azulinos no demoró en obedecer llevando su regalo dentro de una caja y envuelto con papel de colores, decorado con una cinta blanca.

Antes de abrir la puerta y partir, Inglaterra bajó la mirada por el vestido que le había comprado para esta ocación. Le quedaba corto o era su imaginación. No era su imaginación. ¿Por qué no se fijó bien cuando se lo probó en la tienda?

Se agachó un poco jalando delicadamente la basta del vestido tonalidad pastel, mientras ella sostenía el regalo. Exclamó exigiendo que hacía su _madre_ con su lindo vestido, simplemente Arthur no quería que se le viera las rodillas, debe ser un dedo bajo ella. Pero había un problema, no se podía bajar más, por lo que tomó tijeras, agujas e hilos para desarmar y volver a cocer. Todo fue tan rápido... Todavía era una niñita para andar mostrando las piernas.

Ayudó a la menor cargar el paquete de regalo hasta el auto, lo depositó en el asiento de atrás con mucho cuidado de no destruirlo. Luego fue a su sitio de posar sus manos en el volante, esperando a que Amalia estuviera lista con los seguros del copiloto.

Y fueron a la fiesta de cumpleaños que nadie sabe que hoy es su día. Sí claro...como no. Todo el mundo lo sabía. ¿Quién más estaría de cumpleaños el cuatro de julio, que sea megaimportante y más conocido que los actores de Hollywood? La vecina de Pedro no cuenta.

El único e inigualable...

―Espero que ese tonto de Alfred tenga un estacionamiento para nosotros. ―Inglaterra veía una sobrepoblación de coches estacionados alrededor de la cuadra de la Casa Blanca. A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que su pareja pudiera hacer una fiesta en tan importante residencia del país y como Obama le diera tal permiso sin asustarse por los destrosos. ¿En verdad le tenía confianza en alguien como Alfred por muy Estados Unidos que fuera? Bueno, era su cumpleaños, tampoco se lo podía negar. Era cualquier persona celebrando su cumpleaños.

Recorrió media cuadra, observaba el auto de Francis con diseños de corazones por detrás y labios marcados. No deseaba estar cerca de esa cosa. Al frente yacía el de los hermanos italianos, era obvio adivinarlo por dibujitos de pastas y tomates pequeños en las puertas de adelante. Más allá el de Alemania, era el más descente de todos junto con el suyo (una banderita de su nación en el maletero y eso era todo. La verdad no, el estadounidense se dio el lujo de sin preguntarle en colocar su bandera envuelto en un corazón al lado de la suya. Quería borrarlo, era muy gay y ñoño. Pero a veces no le daban ganas de hacerlo, porque era tan lindooo~.)

Chasqueó la lengua. ¡No encontraba donde estacionar su vehículo! Por el se metería en la residencia y dejaría su coche en alguna habitación, demonios.

― ¡Ahí! ―Islas Vírgenes señaló a un espacio vacío con un letrero, sacando de su enojo nivel uno al inglés.

¡Por fin! Sabía que Estados Unidos no le defraudaría cuando le dijo cuatro días antes que le tendría un espacio reservado para su familia. Ya creía que se le había olvidado, pues con esa cabeza que tiene para pensar...quién no dudaría.

El letrero de reserva decía esto:

_Estaciona aquí Arthur. Descuida, no es una trampa... ¿o sí? xD_

Inglaterra frunció el entrecejo pensando seriamente en no entrar a la zona. ¿Y si era una trampa para humillarlo ante el mundo?

―_I hate you._ ―no le costó mucho pronuciarlo, y lo odiaba más con ese emoticon.

―_Daddy _siempre tan bromista. ―soltó una risita para tranquilizarlo y tomarlo como humor. Su tutor americano no le haría una trampa, venían juntos.

Bajaron del coche y caminaron a paso rápido y con suma delicadeza, más en la menor llevando el regalo de su _papá._ En la entrada, por el camino indicado por baldosas blancas, se escuchaba la música y palabras fuertes provenientes del interior, provocando una sonrisa en Amalia, comenzando a entusiasmarse con ver la cara de la potencia mundial frente a su preparación. No podía esperar más.

―A _daddy_ le va ha encantar. ―se dijo así misma.

―Tenlo por seguro. ―Arthur surcó suavemente los labios, muy seguro de que todo saldría perfecto.

Islas Vírgenes se adelantó, era el entusiasmo ya mencionado que sentía. Cerca de la puerta, debajo del umbral, su pierna derecha entró.

― ¡Keseseseseses! ¡Te lo dije Francis, no podrás alcanzar al grandioso yo-!

― ¡Cuidado! ―la voz del británico advirtió al albino cero segundo antes de que sucediera lo peor.

Prusia, sin malas intenciones, sin querer queriendo, un accidente..., chocó con las manos de la isleña, votando el regalo que en un solo día lo preparó, cuando no tenía ni una sola idea. Su torta de frutas y crema cayó al suelo, en mil pedazos escapándose del paquete que lo envolvía. Todo estaba desparramado, su regalo, su emoción, su escena armada al ver la sonrisa que pondría Alfred al verla y pelearse mentalmente porque era de frutas. Ahora no la vería. No vería a su _padre_ curvar los labios, dar un abrazo apretado por darse el tiempo en hacerlo, no vería sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas aguantando en no llorar por su mejor cumpleaños, no lo vería feliz, porque no le entragaría ningún regalo de su parte.

Deseaba darle un obsequio como todos los cumpleaños anteriores, aunque se la pasaran discutiendo lo quería. Alfred era raro, idiota, tonto, glotón, mas era su _papá._ La mayoría de las veces no lo trataba muy bien que digamos, y cuando quería ser amable y tierna, lo hacía.

Todo se fue al carajo.

―Uy... ―Prusia balbuceó dándose cuenta del resultado del choque, no era nada bueno, sentía la mirada asesina de Inglaterra― ¡Pe-Perdón! ¡No te vi! ¿Era para Alfred? ―comenzó a sentirse nervioso, excusandose y preguntando la pregunta más obvia del mundo, ¡claro que era para el americano!― ¡Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho! ―enseguida se agachó hacia el regalo destrozado, mientras la anglo-americana tenía la cabeza cabizbaja sin decir nada―. ¡No te preocupes pequeñita, el grandioso yo lo arreglará!

―Gilbert, deja eso ahí. ―exigió Arthur, el ex-reino lo estaba haciendo mal, todo mal, lo empeoraría. No servía para nada arreglarlo si estaba todo destrozado.

―Incluso lo reparé... ―no obstante éste no le hacía caso.

―Gilbert, basta ―le repitió hastiado, deteniéndolo. Luego tomó su rol protector, encarándolo en levantarse, para tenerlo frente a frente―. Mira lo que hizo tu estúpides. ―tenía muchas ganas de golpearlo por arruinar el regalo para su pareja por parte de su pequeña territorio.

Prusia no tenía nada que decir, solo sentirse pésimo.

En este momento Inglaterra no se pondría a pelear a golpes, ni verbalmente, había una menor presente y no era esa la educación que siempre le dió. Unas palabras de aliento le harían bien por ahora. Cuando terminará todo esto, patearía el trasero germano.

Dio media vuelta sin antes lanzar una mirada más de odio hacia el antiguo país, agachándose un poco para acariciar los cabellos dorados oscuros que se escapaban en ocultar el rostro de la menor. Rezaba que no estuviera llorando.

El inglés intentó sonreír. ―No te pongas triste, los regalos no son lo más importante-

―Tu mami tiene razón ―interrumpió el narcisista, asustándose con otra fulminada mirada de "cállate o te mato"―...mejor no la sigo cagando. ―y se fue rápido, tragando saliva para salvar su vida.

Kirkland regresó al frente para continuar.

―_Darling_, a Alfred no le interesan cuantos regalos le lleguen, sabes que siempre es feliz si estamos los dos con él, celebrando. ―le tomó con ambas manos la carita desanimada y triste, con las cejas caídas y los parpados casi cerrándose, regalándole sabias palabras con sabor a dulzura, ya que quería hacerle entender que un objeto envuelto en papel no era todo en la vida.

Si Estados Unidos se pondría feliz con solo verla, eso le bastaba. Miró al mayor y le cuestionó si en verdad sería así. Él le acertó.

―Después le cuentas lo sucedido con tu regalo, seguramente Gilbert tendrá una paliza. ―su rictus se extendió cerrando los ojos, logrando que la menor sonríera con debilidad. Luego se alejó colocándose al lado.

Amalia bajó la vista y suspiró.

―Es el único cumpleaños que no le llevo regalo, todos le darán...menos yo. ―apesar de todo seguía con el drama y las malas vibras, ya escuchó que Alfred no le importaría los regalos, si no su presencia. ¿Entonces porqué? ¿Se sentiría tan mal en ser la única en no darle un presente?

El representante de Reino Unido juntó las cejas marcándolas. Acto seguido sujetó la mano de la trigueña.

―Entremos. ―dijo firme.

―No quiero ir. ―hasta su voz fina se sentía como funeral.

―Sí, sí, vas a entrar. ―no le hizo el más mínimo caso. Simplemente, como el adulto que era en estar a su cargo, la jaló hacia a la residencia de la fiesta sin oír sus reclamos.

Era una inmensa sala que llegaría a la sobrepoblación como es en China, habían globos de colores pegados a las paredes, techos, escaleras, cualquier objeto donde se pudiera amarrar los globos para dar colorido y felicidad al ambiente, aunque ya tenía muchos colores a decir verdad. Bueno, a Jones le gustaban los colores. Por suerte no contrató un payaso, para eso tenían a los "Tomato Gang".

Arthur todavía no soltaba la virgenensa, buscaba al cumpleañero entremedio de la muchedumbre, solo con su vista de águila, hasta encontrarlo al fin. Fue fácil, un rizo encurvado, una risa chillona compartida con alguien que no se acordaba quien era, pero se le hacía familiar. Desvió la mirada a una inmensa caja, seguramente guardaría los regalos, sin embargo no había nada. Quizás a Alfred le nació que lo importante es la intención del corazón y no lo material.

Sonrió.

― ¿Ves? Te lo dije ―llamó la atención de la rubia capturándole los azules―. No le interesa mucho los regalos.

Parpadeó comprendiendo. Se fijó al frente, no veía ningún regalo. De repente sus ojos se abrieron al ver que su tutor americano subió a una platoforma, llevando un micrófono. Iba hablar.

― ¡Por favor, su atención por aquí! ―aunque tuviera un microfóno, igual alzó la voz capturando a todo el mundo, algunos con dolores de oído― ¡Les agradezco su presencia en mi fiesta de cumpleaños...!

―Ni que fuera ese programa de las niñitas de quince años. ―susurró Arthur para los dos, liberando una pequeña risita. Bien, por lo menos ahora la alegró.

― ¡...Como sabrán, siempre hago fiestas invitando hasta a las personas que no son de mi agrado, como Iván! ―señaló Estados Unidos. Rusia sonrió como siempre― ¡Gracias por venir de todas formas! ¡Y Yao! ―indicó al chino haciendo una pausa― ¡Y quiero agredecer a...! aaaa... ―demonios, no recordaba el nombre de esa persona, por lo que optó por rascarse la cabeza, y ahí lo recordó― ¡A mi hermano Matthew, por ayudarme a decorar todo esto y comprar la torta de cumpleaños del héroe!

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos, cierto asiático no tenía mucho entusiasmo con todo lo mencionado por el portador del rizo. Era Japón, no se sentía bien, su amigo Feliciano se acercó bebiendo una copa de licor, apoyando su mano en el hombro.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Kiku?

―Muchos colores...fosforecentes... ―no estaba bien, le dolía la vista con esas tortas tan coloridas y...una que se prendía en la oscuridad. Las tortas de Alfred eran tormentosas, entonces debería dejar de venir a sus cumpleaños.

―_Thank you all!_ ―vociferó el festejado alzando un brazo muy contento de que todos vinieran a su residencia. Siempre supo que nadie se quedaría en casa aburrido― ¡Y recuerden, pasen a dejar **mis** regalos a este rincón, porque para **mí**, es lo más importante! ¡El próximo año invitaré a más gente para obtener más obsequios! ¡Jajajajajaja, jajajajajaja~h!

―Imbécil. ―masculló Inglaterra al oírlo. Estúpido, estúpido. Al decir toda esa fanfarrones, lo que le había dicho a Amalia se estaba desapareciendo, y tanto que le costó converserla. Imbécil.

―Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias ―mientras tanto, el americano de orbes azules agradecía por cada presente cayendo en su gran caja, llenándose poco a poco, era una fila de países. Miró la gran caja―. Tengo muchos regalos, pero...siento que faltan... Uhmm... ―sentía que le faltaban más, aunque ya tuviera los suficientes. Desde su distancia visualizó a su conyuge, y corrió a él― ¡Iggy~! Quiero mi regalo. ―extendio las manos muy feliz.

―Hola Alfred ―saludó curvando los labios el británico―. Sí, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. También te amo mi vida. ¿Y cómo te ha ido? ―ironizó por que supestamente Alfred debió decirle, tal vez preguntar por su salud, por lo menos eso, pero no era así. El país menor alzó y bajó los hombros― Solo te importa el puto regalo ―frunció levemente el ceño entregándole algo pequeñito, se lo arrojó―. Ten.

― ¿Otro dulce? ―atrapó aquella pastilla en la mano, no era lo que esperaba.

―Dijiste que te gustaron, ¿no? ―se cruzó de brazos soltando a la isleña. Más le vale que le agradeciera, sin saber que eran dietéticos― Por eso te traje.

Estados Unidos se quedó mirando el dulce, a decir verdad le gustaban los que le traía Inglaterra. No era tan malo el regalo, disfrutaría en comerlo más tarde. Lo guardó en su chaqueta.

De la nada Italia del Norte y del Sur aparecieron dándole los obsequios, el mayor no tan ánimado, incluso le maldijo, al contrario del menor le deseó muchas felicidades y buena suerte en su vida diaria.

―Gracias, muchas gracias ―extendió los labios a cada lado cerrando los ojos de lo contento que yacía recibiendo los dos paquetes en sus palmas, preguntándose que habría adentro cuando ellos los dejaron solos―. Esto es lo bueno de los cumpleaños, invitar a mucha gente para tener muchos regalos, ¿no lo crees así, Arthur?

El nombrado se confundió.

― ¿Para ti es más importante los regalos o la presencia de alguien importante?

―Los regalos ―contestó enseguida, no era necesario pensarlo, para él―. A ti te veo todos los días, los regalos no se obtienen todos los días ―sus gestos al hablar le decían lo "obvio", fijándose en la presencia de la rubia, quien se puso nerviosa―. ¡Amalia! ―exclamó su nombre bajando la estatura y dejando los regalos en el suelo― ¿Qué me trajiste hoy? Tengo todos tus regalos en un enorme estante para verlos siempre. Es como una colección, jajajajajajaja~.

Ella no quería decirle nada, seguramente la odiaría por no traerle un regalo, sobretodo al saber que a su _padre _le importaba un carajo en estar aquí. _Mamá _se equivocó.

Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de que no le viera el rostro.

Jones ladeó la cabeza, sintió curiosidad al no escucharle la voz, más...

― ¿Dónde está mi regalo? ―observó por todos los lados de la menor, haber si lo encontraba, pero no― Ya entendí, lo tienes escondido~. ―su imaginación comenzó a funcionar.

―Alfred. ―Inglaterra le iba decir lo sucedido, no obstante Alfred seguía con esa reciente idea.

―Pero no tengo ganas de buscarlo ―suspiró, pues estaba cansado para jugar. Que le entregue el regalo de una vez―. ¿Por qué no me lo das enseguida?

Agachó más la cabeza. De daba vergüenza.

―Oye Alfred, no tien-

―Vamos, entrégamelo. ―abrió las manos esperando su regalo que nunca llegó al cagarla en abrir la bocota y no dejar que el inglés le dijera.

No podía más. Salió corriendo de la residencia, desconcertándolos. Tuvo que hacerlo, él le seguiría insistiendo, y no tenía nada, le arruinaría el cumpleaños, no quería defraudarlo. ¿Qué sacaría con estar a su lado? Absolutamente nada.

Inglaterra tenía ganas de golpearlo. Estados Unidos no entendía nada y se puso de pie.

― ¿Dije algo malo?

―Claro que sí, tarado ―se percató del sonido molesto del mayor, al parecer hizo algo muy malo sin percatarse―. Muchas cosas dijiste y no te diste cuenta.

― ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ―preguntó nuevamente, no le gustaba para nada lo sucedido si era por su culpa al ser tan...estúpido. Tenía un sabor amargo y un nudo en la garganta. ¿Esto lo cargaría por el resto de su vida?

La nación de orbes verdes no le dio vueltas a nada y contó directo la historia del regalo que le iba a entregar si no fuera por un accidente, el cual dio el nombre de la persona. Le contó lo costosó que fue hacerla cruzar la puerta, para oír después las palabras del festejado que iba contra las suyas. ¡Maravilloso! ¡Bien, hecho Alfred!

―Con decir que los regalos son más importante, lo empeoraste todo. ―terminó Arthur cerrando los parpado con bastante disgusto.

Alfred tragó saliva. Se sentía de lo peor, pésimo, podrido como padre. ¿Qué padre le diría que un regalo era más importante que su hija? ¡Ninguno, por dios! A no ser que sea bien villano. No era un villano, era bueno, era el héroe.

Debía remediarlo.

― ¡Amalia, nada de lo que dije fue enserio! ―y partió corriendo a buscarla, saliendo de su residencia, donde justo chocó con la persona causante del destrozo de su regalo que tanto esfuerzo le puso la virgenensa. Se detuvo. Se miraron. Le apuntó con el dedo mientras el otro tenía en la boca un pedazo de torta― ¡_Prussia_, contigo hablaré después! ―siguió con su camino.

Gilbert tragó rápido.

―Oh, oh. Creo que el padre supo lo que hice... ―le aparecieron los nervios, presentía un trágico final para la más grandiosa nación de todos los tiempos― ¡Tengo que escapar!

―Tú siempre me decías que un hombre no escapa de una guerra. ―le recordó Alemania muy tranquilo comiendo de su pedazo de torta.

―West, esto no es una guerra... ―le explicaba muy sabio― ¡Es de un padre que me va a matar...y probablemente le apoyará el papel maternal que es peor! ¡Adiós!

El alemán no podía creerlo, ¡su propio hermano mayor era un cobarde! Ojalá Dios no le deje escapar.

Volviendo con Alfred, cruzó la calle desde su cuadra a la otra, moviendo las piernas a gran velocidad, manteniendo la lógica de que ella no debía estar tan lejos. ¿Uhm, existía un parque cerca? ¡Claro! Un lugar tranquilo para pensar y estar a solas. Vamos, su instinto de padre no debía fallar en este preciso momento, no como en lo anterior.

Llegó mirando para todas partes, recuperando el aire perdido. Caminó al centro girando la cabeza rápidamente, encontrándola al fin, sentada en una banca, jugando con una flor. Sintió alivio, tanto en no poder ocultar una sonrisa y aproximarse.

Se sentó a su lado, sobresaltándola. Le mostró lo alegre que estaba en encontrarla, ella coloreó las mejillas desviando la vista y jugando con sus pies en la tierra.

Entreabrió la boca y habló lo que Arthur le dijo del por qué esa escapatoria y de no tener un regalo. Le pidió disculpas por su boca, por decir palabras que no debió, en hacerla sentir mal y atormentarse en no ser una buena hija, o que la juzgaría por eso.

Cometió un error. Los regalos no eran lo importante en su cumpleaños, en realidad sí pero en los demás, no en ella ni en Inglaterra...y ni en Canadá. Los amaría aunque no tuvieran nada, porque eso era lo importante, porque era su familia.

―Pero dijiste que son más importantes los regalos... ―le miró de reojo, un poquito tímida, no tan convencida.

―Eso...eso fue una broma para alegrar la fiesta ―sonrió entredientes. Acto seguido llevó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de su territorio, posando su mano en el hombro, pegándola a su cuerpo―. No me importan los regalos, con tal que vengas siempre y me des sonrisas, eso me hace bien.

Los azules pequeños empezaron a brillar contra los grandes. ¿Decía la verdad? ¿Enserio? ¿En verdad le importaba más sus sonrisas que un regalo? ¿Qué éste a su lado? ¿Eso le hacía bien?

Sí que su _padre-tutor _era un tonto.

Descendió la cabeza rascándose los ojos que en realidad se los estaba limpiando en no dejar escapar una lágrima, sin que Alfred se diera cuenta de ello, solo preguntarse que hizo de malo ahora.

Nada. No hizo nada malo. Simplemente logró recibir un abrazo de oso, deslizando las manos por detrás de su espalda, agarrando sus prendas con los dedos, posando la frente en su torso.

―Feliz cumpleaños, _daddy_. ―desde que llegaron a su casa no lo había dicho, ni siquiera por teléfono, era el mejor momento; así solos, con la brisa fresca.

El mayor de lentes se sonrosó un poco y correspondió al abrazo, luego se alejaron.

―Escuché que el regalo que me ibas a dar, era una torta de frutas ―mencionó tocando con el dedo índice la punta de la naríz de Amalia―. Me hubiese gustado probarla.

―_Virkelig? (¿Enserio?) _―se sorprendió por lo oído, y eso que creía bastante en que él preferiría correr a las otras tortas con efectos especiales. Sus ojitos se ilusionaron, obviamente le diría que por ella haría muchas tortas de frutas para él, aunque...no debió preguntar en danés. Bueno, le era difícil controlar cuatro idiomas, ¿qué esperaba?

―Como mañana vamos a descanzar, ¿me harías esa torta de frutas? ―le pidió. Le pidió, para mañana.

No podía estar más contenta, incluso sonrió con la boca abierta.

― ¡Sí! ―y acertó quedándose mirando fijamente a la nación norteamericana, regalándole un beso en la mejilla. No podía darle regalos envueltos en papales, pero una expresión de cariño era suficiente. Suspiró y le miró de nuevo― Te quiero mucho, _dad_. ―y lo abrazó con más abrigo, rodeándolo del cuello.

Alfred se encontraba aturdido, pues aquella frase solamente se la escuchaba en los días del padre y nada más, incluso aparecía el "Vete al diablo" de vez en cuando. ¿No será una doble? ¿Una impostora? Que tonterías piensas Alfred, claro que no. Muchas películas de ficción hacen mal.

No dudó más segundos en responderle de la misma manera, sus abrazos eran acogedores, se sentía bien, más que bien. Todo se arregló teniendo en cuenta en no hablar de más porque se podría entender mal, sobre todo si dañaba a su familia. Eh...bueno...Arthur debía estar acostumbrado, ¿no? Y hablando del inglés, era hora de volver a su fiesta, no podía seguir afuera. Una fiesta sin el cumpleañero, no era una fiesta de cumpleaños.

―Bien, vamos ―se alejó y puso de pie, percatándose que Islas Vírgenes no se bajó de su cuerpo, seguía abrazada por su cuello con los brazos y las piernas en su cintura―. ¿No te vas a bajar? ―la chica negó, se iría en él como un buen transporte― Bien. ―no le molestó, se la llevó así hasta la Casa Blanca.

Al regresar todo continuaba normal, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de su héorica no presencia por un buen rato. Bajó a Amalia con cuidado comenzado a caminar más adentro de la sala con ella. Algo le llamó la atención, algo que estaba fuera de lugar.

― ¿Arthur? ―preguntó confudido al verlo― ¿Qué hi...?

―Lo atrapé, se iba a escapar. ―respondió haciéndose a un lado para que el menor viera lo que hizo mientras estaba afuera.

Atrapó a Prusia y lo amarró.

― ¡Por favor, no le hagan nada al grandioso yo! ¡Ya pedí disculpas! ¡Soy muy grandioso para morir, el mundo será un caos sin mi grandiosa presencia! ―las manos las tenía atadas, solo podía mover los pies desesperadamente― ¡Diles algo pequeñita, no conviertas a tus padres en asesinos!

Todos miraron a esa pequeñita, en silencio.

―No le hagan nada, no por hoy ―informó no muy segura, aliviando al prusiano―. La fiesta de _daddy_ no se debe estropear.

Estados Unidos sonrió por eso y corrió al centro cerca de Gilbert.

― ¡Que continúe la fiesta! ―alzó los brazos y se acercó al albino― Mañana hablaré contigo, seriamente.

Tragó saliva, debía planear un plan de escape, incluso sumergirse bajo tierra era una buena idea, o bajo el vestido de Hungría...o dentro del piano de Austria.

Después de lo acontecido, todo siguió su curso normal. Amalia buscaba a su mascota, examinando primeros sus hombros y su cabeza, luego su alrededor. No la veía desde un buen rato, Arthur juraba que la tenía en el hombro. Debía andar por ahí dando vueltas perdidas, porque la isleña se fue a buscarla dejando a su padres solos.

―Arthur, ¿puedo pedirte un gran favor? ―Alfred se le aceró seguro de sí mismo.

―Claro, dime. Para eso estoy-

―Intenta no tomar alcohol, no quiero que arruines mi fiesta, mucho menos darle un mal ejemplo a Amalia. ¿Lo puedes hacer? ―se apresuró en dejarle las cosas claras para no arruinar su cumpleaños como las otras veces que se había puesto a beber desenfrenadamente con el germano mayor y la húngara. Hacer un esfuerzo no eran difícil, hasta él hizo un esfuerzo en no comer hamguersas en un mes.

― ¿No beber nada? ―arqueó una ceja, no podía pedirle algo así, ¿cómo pasaría su sed? ¿Con jugo? Eh...es una buena opción― ¿Ni siquiera una copita de wishky? ―insistió, pero Alfred le negó con su carita de cachorro― _Okay_, lo haré.

―Además, estaré cansado para llevarte en mi espalda a la cama...

―Oh, gracias por preocuparte. ―eso le molestó ¡No era tan pesado como él! Y su molestia desapareció al sentir la mano de él entrelazarse con la suya.

―Ven, vamos a bailar. ―lo jaló más cerca, para enseguida soltarlo comenzando a mover el cuerpo.

―A mí no me gusta esta clase de baile ―le informó, no era su tipo, prefería otra música en vez de el pop-estadounidense, y menos la canción de ahora que pertenecía a Lady Gaga, quedándose viendo al festejado con sus pasos tan inusuales. Debe ser triste ser Alfred―. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

―Un paso que inventé ―tenía la pierna agarrada por atrás, una elongación sostenido con un solo pie, moviéndose como si fuera breakdance―. ¡Hazlo!

―...Ojalá pongan un lento ―rogaba a todos los dioses, no deseaba pasar vergüenza ajena―. Y aun no entiendo como tus superiores te dejan hacer tus fiestas de cumpleaños.

―Soy su nación, deben adorarme ―contestó mientras bailaba con pases extraño, imitando a un egipcio por ejemplo, siendo observado por el inglés, quien no se movía nada. Se detuvo―. ¡Muévete, Arthur! ¡Siento que bailo con un fantasma!

―_Okay, okay!_ ¡Bailaré, _bloody hell! _―sin embargo, no haría el payaso con él. Sostuvo cada lado de los brazos de Estados Unidos, para mantenerlo quieto un momento y le repitió tres veces _"Baila como la gente, no como si tuvieras epilepsia"._

Alfred hizo un mohín. No bailaba con epilpsia... ¡Bailaba con Arthur! Aff...bien, si debía moverse como la gente para pasar bien su cumpleaños y no asustarlo, no le quedaba otra. Comenzó a mover las caderas como la gente normal, sin exagerar en lo absoluto, aunque no pudo ocultar ciertos pasos de la 'Onda Disco'.

Todos habían comenzado a bailar con parejas y en grupos. Islas Vírgenes encontró a su iguana a punto de dar el primer mordisco a una torta que Francia intentaba cortar un pedazo hermoso para lucirse en su plato. La agarró, le sonrió y se fue topándose con su _tío _Sealand, quien la invitó a unirse con los nórdicos. Obviamente no dudó en aceptar, con suerte el mes pasado Noruegua la visitó para inagurar un bar de hielo en sus islas.

Más tarde, Antonio dio la excelente idea de agarrar a Alfred por las extremidades entre varias personas, un manteo, pero sin la manta dando más instrucciones que emocionó a muchos a participar.

El cumpleañero intentó uir, Ludwig lo capturó, y lo agarraron de las piernas y brazos. Alfred era la manta, estaba asustado con lo que dijo el español, ¡le darían las patadas de sus años en el trasero! ¡236 patatas en su heroíco trasero! ¡E Inglaterra se unió para eso! ¡Traidor!

― ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...! ―y empezaron a lanzarlo y a bajarlo. Entremedio, a Dinamarca se le ocurrió otra idea mejor para después de esto, pellizcarle las mejillas por sus años obtenidos. Pobres mejillas estadounidenses. Y también, Argentina aportó con tirarle las orejas 236 veces.

Tendría las nalgas, las orejas y las mejillas rojas por ser tan malos. ¡El próximo año no invitaría a nadie! La pasaría solo, tal vez solo con su familia.

Y hablando de familia, cierto personaje suspiró desde una silla, sentado, disfrutando de su pedazo de torta que él mismo se sirvió, ya que nadie lo escuchó ni se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Suspiró otra vez, agotado.

―Finalmente, nadie se acordó de mi cumpleaños, Kumajichi. ―dijo viendo su torta partiéndola con el tenedor.

― ¿Cuándo fue? ―el oso polar alzó la mirada al joven con quien conversaba, que no sabía quien era, y menos sabía por qué estaba con él.

―El primero de julio. ―respondió. El animal sintió pena por él, esa fecha ya pasó. Pobre chico, pobre, pobre.

― ¿Y quién eres?

―Canadá.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Se supone que debía subirlo el 4 de Julio, pero no alcancé, muchos trabajos y exámenes. Quiero salir de vacaciones de invierno, no doy más, y más encima tendré que usar lentes de descanzo, seré un Alfred xD

Tenía ganas de un cumpleaños con Amalia, quería hacer el primero cuando se lo celebró, pero...no sé. No pude.

Bueno...feliz cumpleaños atrasado Alfred, disfruta tus lindos 236 años.

Y no te sientas triste Canadá, yo sí me acordé de tu cumpleaños, pero no hice nada para ti, ni siquiera me acordé del cumple de tu hermano, hasta ahora xD

Ojalá les haya gustado, divertido, llorado, sangrado, etc.

Nos vemos, saludos!

Mierda, me resfríe.


End file.
